


Morgan's Life Changing Encounter

by TheGnomiestChild



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Gen, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGnomiestChild/pseuds/TheGnomiestChild
Summary: Morgan is a 22-year-old woman with a secret, she has a penis and not a small one. A chance encounter with her new roommate Abby sends her on a wild and crazy adventure of sexual discovery and misconduct.  The writing style is very stream of consciousness so forgive the inconsistent tone and structure, it's just something I wrote for myself and my girlfriend to enjoy (she thinks Morgan is based on her).





	1. Surprises

Morgan awoke around midnight. The darkness in her room surprised her as she forgot she went to sleep early. Often she would go to sleep from around 8-9:00 but she happened to fall asleep early tonight. She opened her bedroom door, and she rubbed her eyes as light spilled into her room. She wore a small white tank top which held her C-cup breasts and pajama pants that matched. They were feeling tighter than usual, she wondered if it was still called morning wood if it was midnight. Morgan had a dick, but she never let it make her think she was less of a woman, and right now her half boner was poking out of her pajama pants. She hoped it would go down soon so she didn’t have to go through the trouble of cleanup.  
As she turned the corner from her room into the living room of her apartment she saw the kitchen light on. She turned into the kitchen proper and found herself in the room with her brand new roommate, Abby. Abby was very slender aside from her broad shoulders draped in golden hair and large bust, she had a perfectly shaped set of double D breasts. Her figure tapered into her rounded bottom and long smooth legs. Morgan saw all of this very clearly, Abby was naked save for her wireless headphones.  
She didn’t notice Morgan come in until she was half through making her midnight snack. Abby looked stunned at the sight she saw before her. She threw her headphones off and grabbed a towel in an attempt to cover up her ample figure. Morgan tried to hide her dick in her pants and was able to keep it from popping out.  
“What are you doing up this late?” Abby stammered out, the towel she was clutching doing very little to hide even one of her breasts.  
“Why are you completely naked making a sandwich?” Morgan said forcefully, trying with all her might to not get hard at the sight of her godess of a roommate. 

“Well, I sleep naked and since you went to bed I thought you wouldn’t be out of your room or your bathroom.”  
“Is that really all the excuse you could come up with?” Morgan grabbed at her own hair, losing a grip on her pajama pants. “We barely even know each other, and you decide to strut around the apartment completely naked? What’s gotten into you?”  
“I thought it’d be fun, a little risque. Don’t act like you never do it, you might as well be naked wearing that. Besides, it looks like… wait what is that!?”  
Morgan’s horniness seems to have gotten the better of her. Her dick was getting very hard and was poking out of her pants, Abby looked stunned at the 9 inch hard member she had only just discovered on her roommate. Morgan tried to hide it but Abby had already seen everything.  
“I didn’t know you had a dick Morgan, why didn’t you tell me?”  
“It’s embarrassing. I’m a woman, why can’t I have regular woman parts like you? I hate this stupid thing, why was I even born with it?”  
“Morgan, you could have told me. I wouldn’t have liked you any less.”  
“Really?” Morgan spoke through tears as Abby embraced her, her dick twitching a little as she was held against her roommate’s ample bust. She could feel Abby’s breath on her neck and their nipples grazing each other, separated only by her small top.  
“I’m sorry I had to find out this way.”  
“I’m sorry you had to find out at all, I wish I could have a pussy like a normal girl but all I have is this dick.” Morgan was getting agitated at the thought that her secret was out. They sat on their couch in the living room, Morgan throwing her pajama pants off to let her cock fully free. Her pubes were clean shaven and her balls were smooth and perfectly rounded. Her shaft was thick but not too thick, and her 5 inch soft length extended to her circumcised head which was perfectly sized for her shaft and slightly reddish in tint.  
“Have you ever been with anyone?” Abby asked, her eyes barely able to move from her roommate’s immaculate appendage.  
“My last boyfriend left after I took my skirt off.” Morgan was crying fully at this point.  
“I won’t leave you, Morgan. I’ll stay with you. Have you ever tried being with a woman?” Abby wondered both out of pity and her own sexually deviant curiosity.  
“No.” Morgan said, feeling much better since Abby was very beautiful and was still fully naked.  
“Would you like to?” Abby probed hoping for a reason to enjoy Morgan’s dick. To Abby’s delight, Morgan nodded slowly. She took Morgan’s tank top and threw it in the corner of the room next to her pajamas and moved Morgan’s ass to be on her lap. Abby slowly reached around Morgan’s waist to her chest and with both hands started tweaking the brunette’s nipples. She started grinding her hips and making Morgan moan in pleasure. Abby then reached for her prize, Morgan’s member was growing by the second and she could feel the heat off of it.  
Morgan exploded in pleasure, it was the first time anyone had touched her dick other than herself. Abby laid Morgan to the side of her on the couch and bent down to give her cock a taste, causing Morgan to shake in pleasure and a small drop of precum to escape her head. Abby gave Morgan’s head a kiss and opened her mouth wider to allow for it to enter. Morgan shook and grabbed Abby’s head and started forcing it on her dick. Abby smiled to herself as Morgan forced her to take 6 of her rock hard 9 inches into her mouth. She felt the warmth of a cock in her mouth and enjoyed the taste of Morgan’s precum, even if it was at the back of her throat. Morgan’s legs suddenly locked as she came with a force that she never came with before. Abby couldn’t keep her mouth over Morgan’s squirting dick, and soon Morgan’s cum was blasting all over her face and her tits. Morgan’s head fell back on the end of the couch as she went limp, dick still twitching from the orgasm she had just experienced. Abby stood up and used her fingers to lift Morgan’s cum from her face and lick it.  
“Your cum tastes amazing.”  
“That… that… was the greatest feeling I’ve ever felt.” Morgan could barely get the words out, her head was still reeling in orgasmic pleasure. She looked at Abby eating the cum off her face and boobs and stared longingly at her nipples. Abby noticed this and mounted Morgan, pulling her back onto the sofa so they could look into each other’s eyes. Morgan’s cock, so drained after the first intense orgasm, was beginning to spring up as Abby lowered her chest to Morgan’s awaiting mouth. She took one of Abby’s plump nipples into her mouth and began to suck. Abby almost lost her balance over Morgan’s waist at this, and she reached down to give Morgan’s dick a tug before she moved any further with their acts.  
Morgan began licking her cum off Abby’s chest and savoring the taste. It wasn’t the first time she had tasted her own cum, but Abby was right it did taste better, maybe that was because it came off of such a beautiful girl’s tits. Abby was doing something else. Morgan’s dick was beginning to go back to its fully hard length, and Abby was poised to take her roommate’s virginity. With Morgan’s virgin cock at the opening of her pussy, Abby leaned in and kissed Morgan for the first time. As their tongues met, savoring the taste of combined saliva and cum, Abby took Morgan’s cock to the base.  
Morgan moaned into Abby’s mouth as her dick penetrated her pussy, she could feel Abby’s walls clamping on her dick as the head neared the cervix. Abby was very much enjoying the largest cock she ever took, she thought it was almost too large. Morgan’s shaft was quivering against the tightness of Abby’s pussy, and as Abby bounced on her cock she could feel her head touching Abby’s cervix, a thought compounded by Abby’s moans of pleasure with each and every thrust. Abby could barely contain herself, her orgasm was coming on quick and so she held herself up so that Morgan’s head was barely in her pussy and she gave the hardest thrust she could. Morgan’s cock had stretched Abby’s pussy to the point where she couldn’t take it.  
She came as her pussy contracted along Morgan’s shaft, forcing the cum from her balls and into her womb. Morgan could barely hold herself together. She went limp on the couch laughing and smiling from ecstasy. Abby lay on top of her, Morgan’s limp cock falling from her soaked and cum filled pussy and leaking cum out onto the couch and their legs. She moved only to try to stop the cum from her pussy, getting it on her hands. She and Morgan licked her hand clean of cum, and as they enjoyed the taste they drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	2. The Morning After

The morning sun beamed through the women's apartment. The light hit Morgan's face as she stirred and her eyes cracked open. She felt Abby on top of her as she was coming to her senses. Her naked body stuck to her with sweat and saliva. Waking up like this was unlike anything she'd ever felt. She felt like someone cared about her unconditionally for the first time in her life. Abby’s golden blonde hair draped on her shoulders. She started caressing Abby on her back and down to the top of her ass. Abby stirred at the sudden stimulation and stretched her arms out to the side. She lost her balance on Morgan's waist and tumbled from the couch to the floor between the couch and the coffee table.  
“Oof. God what was that?” she chuckled to herself as she stood up. Her reflection in the TV screen showed that she was still completely naked. Morgan looked in awe at the beautiful butt belonging to her roommate in front of her and as Abby turned towards the kitchen she caught a glimpse of the pussy she had lost her virginity too. She also noticed the cum leaking down Abby’s leg. Morgan looked across her own body and saw her nipples and dick in full view of the world through the window. She stood up and stretched herself out. Abby called to Morgan from the kitchen.  
“Want anything for breakfast?”  
“Some eggs and a couple pieces of toast.” Morgan called back. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV. “Going out today?”  
“I was going to go out with some friends later, want me to introduce you?”  
“Sounds like fun.” Morgan grabbed her pajama pants and tank top she discarded last night and started to put it on. Abby came over with sunny side up eggs and pieces of toast and placed them on the coffee table. She saw Morgan putting her clothes back on and turned her around and gave her a long kiss.  
“Don’t bother getting dressed if it’s just gonna come right off.” she said coyly with a smile. She reached down and lightly tugged at Morgan’s soft cock making her lover shake, reminded of the feeling she’d felt last night. The pair sat on the couch and began to eat their breakfast while watching trashy daytime television. “Last night was fun,” Abby interjected between bites of crummy toast.  
“It was. I don’t often get to feel like that. I try not to remind myself that I have a dick in the first place.” Morgan said, one eye on her food and all her attention focused on Abby’s perfect figure.  
“Haven’t you experimented with it before?” Abby inquired.  
“I’ve done a few things with it. I used to have a gym sock I would wear when I used to masturbate. I stopped doing it a lot because the cleanup was huge, as you can tell.” Morgan looked at the spot on the couch where cum had leaked out of Abby’s pussy and gotten on the couch. “The thing I do mostly now is autofellatio.” At this Abby looked very curious.  
“What’s that mean?”  
“It means I can suck my own dick. It feels really good, almost as good as your mouth last night.”  
“Can you show me?” Abby asked, slyly moving her hand across her pussy and getting some of her juices on her finger.  
Morgan looked at her and smiled. She took her cock in her hand and rubbed it slightly until it started to get hard, then sat on the floor with her ass facing the couch. She slid up the couch until her ass was flat against the cushion, and proceeded to all at once buck her hips forward and get her legs to fall over her head. She took her ankles in her hands and was able to get them behind her shoulders.  
Her dick was now in full view of herself and her balls were very close to her. She stuck her tongue out and started licking the head and shaft. It wasn’t long before her cock was hard and with some force she could get 5 inches of it in her mouth. She sucked on it hard and fast, and Abby was at this point openly playing with herself with her legs spread on the couch. Morgan saw this and picked up the pace, moaning into her dick until she came and took her load in her mouth.  
Abby was pleasuring herself to the sight of Morgan’s displayed balls and ass. Morgan stood up and with her load still in her mouth and cock still wet from her saliva she kissed Abby on the lips, her cum passing between their mouths and the flavor mixing with their combined saliva. Through her self induced pleasure and her kiss with Morgan, Abby didn’t notice Morgan’s dick getting harder again and this time it was Morgan who was in control. Morgan let her cum-spit mixture into Abby’s mouth where she heard her lover swallow it with a gulp, and she took Abby’s legs and pulled the the girl so that her legs were in the air and her pussy was level with the throbbing member attached to her. Abby grinned with glee as Morgan took her roughly, her cock entering her pussy with great force. Missionary was Abby’s favorite position, it rubbed against her spot perfectly. She could feel through a combination of her own previous acts and the dick currently inside her her orgasm coming, and in between deep and hard thrusts she pushed herself off Morgan’s cock long enough that her pussy could explode into a shower of girl cum, coating the both of them in her juices.  
“Tasty!” Morgan remarked and began to lick Abby’s ejaculate off of her breasts, biting her nipples when her mouth passed over them and working her way up to her mouth where their tongues could meet. Abby forced Morgan’s member back inside her, lost in her orgasms and lust for her partner she forced herself to be fucked to the point where she came again, each time harder than the last. She must have come a hundred times, she felt like Morgan’s cock was almost made perfectly for her pussy.  
Morgan was very close as well to her mounting orgasm, even having come so much so soon. Again, Abby was reaching the point of squirting and she forced Morgan’s dick out of her hole and again showered the both of them in her pussy juice right as Morgan came. The combined cum cocktail came to rest mostly on Abby’s face and ample bust and on her stomach.  
Morgan saw the mess they’d made together and sat on the couch next to Abby. Abby looked at Morgan’s dick as her boner went down.  
“Maybe we should give her a rest.” Abby joked. Morgan shot her a grin and reached to Abby’s face to wipe off some cum. She licked her finger clean. Abby leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “I normally like to have the relationship talk after I’ve had sex more than twice with someone, but it usually takes longer than 12 hours.”  
“Well I’m willing to keep this going, as long as we get to keep doing what we just did.” Morgan went limp on the couch and started absent mindedly tweaking her nipples. Abby stood up and grabbed a piece of toast from her plate and started towards the bathroom. She turned and gestured for Morgan to come with her. Morgan jumped up and almost sprinted to the bathroom, tits and dick bouncing free, and entered the bathroom as Abby was turning on the water. Steam started to fill the room as the pair stepped into the hot water. Morgan wasn’t used to showers as hot as Abby liked them, but she enjoyed it anyway for the sake of her girlfriend.  
Abby’s blonde hair was as voluminous as ever while wet and she began to run her fingers through her hair. Morgan turned her around and started rubbing the soap along Abby’s body, stopping to play with her nipples and feel the heft of her large breasts, as she turned around she ran her hands down to her ass her hands grasped her cheeks firmly. Abby let out a moan at the feeling. Morgan pulled Abby close to her, her dick hitting Abby’s thighs, and grabbed at Abby’s pussy. She felt Morgan’s fingers entering her hole and masturbating her.  
“So that’s what it’s like to finger someone.” Morgan observed. Abby was lost in the feeling of her pussy being used by her new girlfriend. Morgan put Abby against the wall of the shower and went on her knees to taste her pussy. Her face mauled her ass from behind as Abby’s moans of pleasure echoed through the room through the sound of running water. Morgan’s mouth went from her pussy out to just rubbing her face in Abby’s ass, her mouth occasionally grazing her butthole, an act that caused Abby to moan even louder.  
Abby finally turned around and gave Morgan a full view of her prize. Her pink pussy was formed with smooth lips and a tiny clit at the top where the folds started. Morgan took a second to admire the beauty of the thing she was just mauling with her mouth and gave the pussy kisses before moving on top the clit and sucking on it, causing Abby to scream with pleasure as she came. Morgan stood up and embraced her lover.  
“Abby, I want to tell you how amazing the last day has been. I never thought anyone would ever love me like you do.” 

“Morgan, I want to spend every day of my life getting fucked by you. I want you to fuck me so hard that neither of us can even move.”  
They kissed and let the water of the shower cascade over their embrace. Morgan felt happier than she had ever felt.


	3. Movie Date

Abby and Morgan hadn’t left each other’s company since the day they had the experience of their lives. Their life together had grown from one of just being in the same apartment and needing someone to fuck into a full blown relationship. Morgan lie on her and Abby’s bed, they took to sleeping together soon after they started having sex often. She was looking through a magazine and helping Abby pick out an outfit for their date. She absent-mindedly rubbed at her cock and balls through her panties. Abby put on a plaid skirt and a white top that made her look almost like a schoolgirl.  
“That looks so hot!” Morgan exclaimed. “Alright let’s pick my outfit out.” She got up and strutted in her underwear to her closet and picked out a black skirt and light blue top. She put on the skirt and top and did a spin like she was on the runway at a fashion show.  
“That looks gorgeous baby, but there’s one thing we need to fix.” Abby got in close with Morgan and put her hands under her skirt and pulled until Morgan’s panties were on the floor. “There we go, now I’ll do mine.” She proceeded to do the same with her panties.  
“But Abby,” Morgan stuttered, “What about my dick? Aren’t people gonna see it?”  
“It’s a dark theater, besides how many times do you actively try to look up a girl’s skirt?” Morgan sighed and kissed her girlfriend. “We should get going.”  
Abby led Morgan out to her car and as she entered and started the engine she looked and saw that Morgan’s skirt was a lot shorter than she thought, the very tip of her cock head was poking out from under the fabric. Morgan didn’t seem to notice so Abby paid it no mind. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the movie theater.  
The multiplex was nearly empty as Abby and Morgan pulled up in the parking lot. They bought their tickets for a trashy romantic comedy and left for their seats. The theater was devoid of any kind of people, even the theater employees seem to have ignored cleaning it. Popcorn and candy was strewn across the floor under the seats, their shoes stuck to the spilled soda on the floor as they took their seats far in the rear of the theater. The movie started and the lights went down.  
“Anna Kendrick is so hot” Abby said as she came on screen. She put her arm around Morgan and Morgan leaned and rested her head on Abby’s boob, Abby’s blonde hair draping her. Abby kissed Morgan on her head and moved her hand to grab her tit through her shirt.  
“You're so rough with me sometimes.” Morgan snuggled up closer to her girlfriend.  
“You love it, besides you do the same thing.” Morgan smiled and slyly put her arm around Abby’s waist and reached under her skirt and stroked her pussy. Abby shivered at the feeling. “And you didn't want to go out like that.” she joked. She could half make out the shape of Morgan’s dick under her skirt. Abby's hand found her lover’s dick quickly.  
The women were moaning quietly to themselves as they masturbated each other. Morgan's dick was becoming wet with precum as she was jerked off by her girlfriend, she was fully erect. She grabbed her lover by the waist and sat her down on her lap. She pulled down Abby’s shirt to free her double d tits and held them tight.  
“I love that you're getting more dominant.” Abby said through moans of pleasure. Morgan rubbed her dick between Abby’s pussy lips and her wetness coated her cock. Morgan took Abby’s nipple into her mouth and took her breasts from her blue button down shirt. Abby assaulted her chest at this as Morgan guided her cock into Abby’s waiting hole.  
Abby felt Morgan’s length slowly penetrating her wet pussy as Morgan embraced her, bringing their tits closer together and their nipples rubbing against each other.  
Morgan heard the sound of a door opening but paid it no mind, thinking it was coming from the movie. She looked past Abby’s form to see out of the corner of her eye the shape of a person entering the room. She panicked and started buttoning her shirt but Abby wasn’t paying attention, she was concentrating on riding Morgan’s dick. Morgan pulled Abby’s shirt back up over her tits, no small task due to their considerable size, and tried to push Abby off of her cock and into the seat next to her where they could hide from the theater employee.  
It was when the person was halfway up the stairs to their seats when Morgan finally was able to get Abby off of her dick and into the seat next to her. She clamped her hand on Abby’s mouth and pointed to the form coming towards them in the darkness of the theater. Abby pulled Morgan’s arm away from her mouth and understanding their predicament she readjusted her clothes to look like she hadn’t just been fucking in a movie theater. Morgan was busy fixing herself when she noticed that her dick had only gotten harder as they were fucking with someone in the room.  
She tried to pull her skirt over her dick but to no avail, it was too short. She tried scooting back on the seat to hide it but it wasn’t enough. The person coming up the stairs to them was nearing their seats and she knew she wouldn’t have time to try anything else. She had to hope that whoever it was wasn’t paying attention. If the lights were on in the theater she was sure her dick would be seen in its fully erect 9 inch beauty, but in the dark she wasn’t sure.  
“Excuse me girls, I’m the manager here and I want to apologize for the state of this theater. It came to my attention that no one had cleaned it since last night.” The manager spoke without hesitation, Morgan held her breath and attempted to remain as calm as possible. Abby behind her stood up and got in between her and the manager.  
“It’s alright sir, we accept your apology. Things like this are bound to happen on slow days.”  
“It’s not alright, you girls deserve compensation for having to deal with this. How about we show you girls to one of our nicer theaters and let you finish the movie there? Customer satisfaction is after all our number one priority.”  
Abby flashed Morgan a grin and accepted the offer from the manager, on the condition that the screening be private. The manager accepted. As Morgan stood up she noticed her boner had not gone down at all, in fact with Abby’s strong control of the situation she felt even more lustful. Her dick brushed against Abby’s ass as she stood up. Abby bent down and gave Morgan’s cock a kiss before following the manager out of the theater. Morgan’s skirt stood up slightly at the length of her boner and her cock was making her skirt move with every step. Abby felt the wet head hit her back while they were walking down the stairs in the theater. It was going down by the time they exited the dark room. She looked down and noticed her skirt was stained slightly from Abby’s pussy juice. She wondered if it would come out. When the manager led them into their own theater it was much cleaner. Abby and Morgan took their seats, again at the back of the theater, they snuggled in close and kissed and started removing their tops again. They fucked through the entire movie.


	4. Morgan's Birthday

The room that used to be Morgan’s was being used very little at this time in the girl’s lives. Abby had a king sized bed which was more than enough room for both of them to sleep and fuck on. Her sheets were more often than not stained with their cum. They woke up on a hot August morning, covers thrown across the room due to the heat and both of their naked bodies drenched in sweat. The air conditioning in their apartment had broken and the landlord hadn’t gotten around to calling someone. As they rolled in their bed they came face to face with each other, Morgan’s morning wood staring intently at Abby’s pussy. It wouldn’t be the only time they would be naked on a bed lusting after each other today, it was Morgan’s birthday and that meant that Abby had cooked up a very secret surprise for the occasion.   
Abby had secretly been creating her girlfriend’s greatest fantasy in her old room. Since Morgan had been a young woman she had dreams of being dominated, of being taken by men or women bigger, stronger, and more beautiful than herself and having them force her to be their slave. Today for her birthday, Morgan was going to be Abby’s slave.  
“Morning birthday girl, how did you sleep?” Abby leaned in for a kiss and felt Morgan’s cock rub against her belly and down to her thigh.   
“Great. I'm excited for my surprise.” Morgan said with a smile. She scooted in and embraced Abby and they continued to make out and stroke each other's hair.   
“Your surprise is exactly what you asked for, with a few twists. Now, let's make breakfast and then we can have fun.” Abby and Morgan enjoyed cooking quite a bit and they got very good at it. For breakfast today the menu was Morgan's favorite foods, sausage sizzled on the stovetop, pancakes bubbled away on the griddle, hash browns were in a pan quietly cooking. The meal was Morgan's favorite that they had made since their relationship had begun.   
While watching television Abby and Morgan spoke about their life up to that point. Abby got close to Morgan's naked body, sweating even more from the heat of the kitchen.  
“Morgan, I love you.”   
“I love you too. This is already the best birthday I've ever had.” Morgan kissed her girlfriend and she saw Abby grab the can of whipped cream they had been using for the pancakes. She shook the can for a second and sprayed some of the cold white cream on Morgan's bare tits. She then leaned in and slowly licked it off, Morgan feeling the touch of Abby’s tongue on her body. It was at this moment that a loud clicking sound followed by a fan blowing surprised the women. The air conditioner had kicked on finally. Both of the girls felt a great relief especially Abby, even though she had prepared for if there was no AC. Abby squirted more cream on Morgan's waiting cock causing her to recoil slightly at the cold of the cream and then at Abby’s mouth licking it off slowly.  
“That's all you're getting today, little girl,” Abby poked Morgan's cock and laughed. Morgan smiled and hugged her girlfriend.  
“I love you so much, and I love you even more when you take the lead. I love it when you take me.” Morgan was almost tearing up toward the end.  
“Trust me, you'll love what happens later more. It's your birthday after all.” Abby kissed Morgan and put her arm around and reached to her ass. She found her hole and pushed 2 fingers against it ever so slightly, just to make Morgan jump, and then took them out. She smiled slyly at her girlfriend and kissed her. She was passionately tonguing Morgan's mouth and pushed her back so Morgan was on her back and she was on top. Morgan's cock was getting hard but Abby was having none of it. She broke the kiss after she felt Morgan's length on her stomach and gave it a playful bat. Her cock wasn't the subject of her birthday as was so often the case, it was her heart.  
“I thought you were going to fuck me.” Morgan said.   
“I am. Don't bother getting dressed I'll be right back.” Abby stood up and entered Morgan's old room. She found the clothes she was looking for and put them on. She emerged from the room in an outfit that stunned Morgan.  
She wore long black leather gloves, a black corset that accented her curves but was also missing the breast covers, allowing her tits to hang loose from her chest. Her pants were tight and leather and had a hole cut around her pussy, Morgan seeing the slight hint of hair above her clit. Her boots were long and black, almost knee length.   
Morgan froze at the sight of her girlfriends extravagant outfit.  
“Where did you get all of that?” she stammered out that words through heavy breathing at the sight of the beauty that was her lover.  
“I used to wear this and pleasure people, but that’s not important little girl. What is this doing?” She poked Morgan’s erect cock and then held out a collar. “Put this on.” Morgan hastily agreed. Abby grabbed the attached leash and led Morgan to her old room.   
The room was more amazing than any fantasy Morgan had ever had. There were red lights around the border shining up to show a shelf full of handcuffs and implements of torture and pleasure. Abby pulled her along and led her to her old bed. She pushed her girlfriend down onto the bed and reached for a set of handcuffs and cuffed Morgan to the bedpost. She tied the leash on the post and began choosing what she was going to use first. Morgan couldn’t have been happier with her surprise. Her cock was standing straight and hard.   
Abby couldn’t decide, and Morgan was looking very intent on being taken now. Abby got down on the bed facing her girlfriend’s ass. She spread Morgan’s cheeks with her gloved hands and saw her asshole in full view along with the bottom of her plump balls. Abby ran her tongue up from her balls to her asshole and started tonguing it, making Morgan moan in pleasure as she had never had anyone’s tongue anywhere near her ass. Abby’s licking had made Morgan start leaking precum. Abby saw this and decided it was time to have her own kind of fun with Morgan’s asshole.   
She cuffed Morgan’s other arm to the other bedpost, the girl now spread eagle on the bed, tits and cock flailing in the air as she shook with abject pleasure at her girlfriend’s continued tonguing. Abby saw an opportunity and took it. Morgan had just thrown her legs in the air, and Abby caught them by the ankles and guided them down to Morgan’s arms, folding her up into the same position that she used to suck her own cock. Morgan saw her cock and took the head in her mouth savoring the taste of precum and Abby’s spit. Abby then took a 24 inch double headed dildo off the shelf and brought it to the bed. Morgan saw that and tried to make an expletive but she was hard pressed to do so due to the cock currently in her mouth.   
Abby laid on the bed and inserted both ends of the dildo into her wet pussy and then both into her mouth. She licked one side of the dildo all over and then inserted it into Morgan’s waiting asshole. Morgan surged with pleasure and her cock went even deeper into her mouth. Abby then put the other head of the dildo into her vagina. The women were ass to ass after a while, both of them trying to thrust what little of their strength was left after several minutes of fucking. Morgan’s first anal sex was very pleasurable for her, she would explode in a shower of cum that would drench the girls only for her to get hard a second later and continue with her hard cock waving in the air. Morgan’s mouth couldn’t help but stay open to catch not only her cum but to let out her moans of extreme pleasure. She came four times by the time both of them were too tired to keep going. Abby also couldn’t believe what she was feeling, she came especially hard and drenched both of them in her girl cum.   
The two women were panting and wet with a mix of each other’s cum. The dildo popped free with a squelch and landed on the bed. Finally Abby found the strength to move and sat up on the edge of the bed. She ran her hands on Morgan’s thighs and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She whispered that she would be back and Morgan nodded slowly. Abby stumbled to walk in her outfit, her pussy was sore from the intense stimulation. She entered their bathroom and in passing saw her reflection in the mirror and saw her messed up hair and her cum laden face. She began running their bath and lit a few scented candles. She put her phone into the waiting speaker and started Dark Side of the Moon, Morgan’s choice of music, then proceeded to lay out a bowl and some weed she bought from a friend a few days ago. Stumbling back into the room she was just in she found Morgan stroking her limp cock with one hand and licking her other hand.   
“How did that feel sweetie?” Abby asked.  
“Amazing. I love you so much.” Morgan replied. “What are we doing next?”   
“Come to the bathroom and you’ll see.”   
Morgan got up and could barely walk straight, she had to balance herself on the doorframe while she entered the bathroom and then had to hold herself up on the sink. Abby helped her step into the hot bath and as she sunk in she let out a moan of pleasure as the heat of the water relaxed all her muscles, tense after working that hard in their erotic display. Abby stripped down to nothing, leaving her clothes in the corner, and proceeded to fill her bowl and light it. She took a long draw from the bowl as she lowered herself into the bath alongside Morgan, their bodies rubbing against each other. After Abby had exhaled she offered the bowl to Morgan, who hit it with Abby’s help. The pair jumped as the intro to the song “Time” started with the loud clocks. Morgan exhaled and breathed a long sigh of contentment.   
The music was playing as the two exchanged hits and kisses. They sunk into the hot water. Abby reached up and pinched Morgan’s nipples, at the same time her other hand found her cock and balls. She ran her hand along them and began to jerk Morgan off in the bath. She kissed her girlfriend.  
“I love you more than anything. Since I met you I can’t imagine life without you.”   
Morgan started to tear up and she hugged Abby sobbing into her hair and the water.   
“I love you too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re like a dream come true.”  
The lovers continued to kiss and hug. As the first part of “Money” played on the stereo they found themselves energized by the weed and the candle scents.  
“I forgot to tell you, weed makes me super horny.” Morgan said smiling as she could feel her cock getting harder and growing in size. She rolled over on top of her partner and at the sight of Abby’s tits floating in the water she put her hard cock in between them. Abby followed what she was doing, and squeezed Morgan’s cock between her tits. It was so big she was able to move her tits up and down the shaft and lick the tip. She did this and tried as she could to take the head in her mouth. Morgan came close to coming but she pulled off in time.   
She fell back in the bath with a splash and her cock head was poking out of the water slightly. Abby seized the opportunity and jumped onto Morgan’s cock taking it to the base of her pussy.   
“I don’t know how much I have left.”  
“This pussy is gonna milk your cock dry, you hear me?” Abby gave her a light smack on the face and she felt Morgan’s cock hardening in her pussy even more, she never knew her girlfriend liked to be hit. She pulled at Morgan’s nipples and got the same response, a load moan of pleasure from Morgan and the feeling of her cock throbbing inside of her. Morgan was loving every second, Abby was pulling her hair and smacking her face and tits and playing very rough with her own pussy, which was already sore from the earlier activity. The water was splashing all over the room and Morgan was screaming in pleasure. Abby was unrelenting in her use of Morgan’s body to induce her pleasure. Morgan’s face was becoming red from her slaps and the side of her tits was doing the same.  
“I’m gonna come I’m gonna come I’m gonna come in this pussy!” Morgan screamed as she climaxed, making Abby come harder than she ever had. The strength of Morgan’s cock with the harshness of their love making sent her over the edge harder than she ever did. Abby was left shaking in orgasmic pleasure on Morgan’s softening cock. The pair stayed embracing each other in the hot bathtub until the music stopped suddenly, the album was over.


	5. Scared To Sex

Abby was a pretty and fearless woman. She was a very strong, independent woman. She was never afraid to get her hands or her toys dirty and certainly wasn’t above rough sex in an alley given the opportunity. Morgan by contrast was more timid and shy, preferring to be taken in sex than to be the aggressor more often than not despite the fact that her cock made her more suited to being aggressive.   
However the two women were shared in one thing, they love Halloween. Abby because she could wear her dominatrix outfit outside the house, albeit with breast and pussy coverings, and be called cute by the people she knew. Morgan loved it because she loved haunted houses.  
Morgan took Abby to her favorite haunted house in a cornfield. It was a converted slaughterhouse. Children from all around would come and carve pumpkins and frolic in the hay fields and corn mazes, but looming over all the joyous activities was the subject of Morgan’s desire. The building stood massive and metal in an otherwise picturesque setting.   
The women approached in their costumes, the pair dressed as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, their favorite characters. Morgan’s Harley Quinn costume was thin but it was bunched up enough in enough places that she could tuck her penis in comfortably. Abby’s Poison Ivy costume was the classic look, with a skin tight jumpsuit that showed off her luscious curves. They entered the building and the room went dark as the door slammed behind them. Screams of pain echoed through the place as they stepped forward, strobe lights flashing and Morgan laughing with glee as they entered one of her favorite places. Abby walked faster but behind Morgan, almost trying to hide behind the smaller girl’s form. Morgan was surprised to see Abby, a person she had thought totally unflappable, scared at a haunted house. Morgan turned and hugged her girlfriend.  
“It’s alright honey, I’m here to protect you.” She said to her and kept walking. Abby was being startled by every jumpscare in the place and was even more scared by the actor’s makeup and their touching her. She could’ve sworn they were grabbing at her because of her revealing outfit, she felt her ass get grabbed at least once and her tits were grabbed more than a few times. She got up close to Morgan.  
“Morgan, honey, I’m scared, can we leave soon?”   
“What’s wrong baby, what can I do for you? Do you want to kiss, will that make you feel better?” She could see the look of genuine terror in Abby’s eyes. She leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Abby backed up and stumbled through a hidden door frame into what must’ve been an office in the old slaughterhouse but was now used as storage. Morgan looked up and assessed their surroundings as Abby was kissing her cheek and nibbling on her neck. She wondered if she could comfort her girlfriend in the way she knew best.   
They snuck behind the boxes and lay down on some folded pieces of cardboard. They made out more and harder, smearing the makeup on both of their faces and roughing up their hair.   
Abby bit Morgan’s neck as Morgan was feeling her through her dress. Her nipples were hard and poking through the fabric, revealing her lack of a bra under her costume. Morgan wasn’t wearing one either and you could see her nipples through her costume. Abby noticed and sucked on her nipples through the material. She could feel Morgan’s hardening length under her costume where she tucked her cock into her underwear. The increasingly sexy scene had made her unable to contain herself. She zipped down her full body suit letting her tits and cock free as they flopped from their place against her body.   
Abby saw her cock and immediately grabbed for it, shifting her position under Morgan so she could take it into her mouth and suck on it like a pacifier. Morgan took this opportunity to move to her girlfriend’s pussy, feeling it through her costume she pulled at the thin fabric until it ripped letting her get through to her favorite pussy. They were in the 69 position for a while, both of them moaning at their developed oral skills in the months they’ve been dating, learning each other’s quirks. For example, Morgan loved it when Abby bit her balls slightly leaving little love marks all over it and Abby loved it when Morgan put her entire mouth over her clit and sucked. Both women were doing everything they could in a race to see who would cum first.   
They licked and sucked and bit each other rabidly making each other scream in pleasure, their noises being lost among the voices in the haunted house. The bright red and flashing lights of the house’s attractions flashed on them giving them glimpses of the pleasure stricken lovers. Abby convulsed and screamed out her loudest scream, erupting in a stream of girl cum that drenched the boxes under them and landing in Morgan’s open and waiting mouth.   
Morgan turned over on top of her girlfriend and kissed her, sharing the cum she had in her mouth from Abby’s orgasm. She did this as she inserted her 9 inch cock, soaked with Abby’s saliva. It fit through the hole left after Morgan’s eager pussy eating.   
Morgan fucked and she fucked hard, she wanted to fuck the fear out of her girlfriend. She entered hard and Abby’s pussy took her cock to the base repeatedly, a feat that only made Morgan want to fuck her harder. She could see Abby’s massive tits smack braless into her face every thrust. She couldn’t tell when her screams of pleasure ended and her screams of pain began.   
“I FUCKING LOVE YOUR COCK MORGAN!” Abby screamed as her walls squeezed on Morgan’s cock once again, marking her second orgasm of the day and not her last by far. Morgan pulled back too far and her cock fell out, she went to put it back in and saw her girlfriend’s pussy, gaping and beaten by her aggressive advances. She rubbed and kissed Abby’s pussy and gave it a little love slap before re-entering with her cock and resuming beating her pussy.   
There was no going back at this point, Morgan had to come. She thrusted into Abby’s pussy. Abby’s mind was lost in such a state of orgasmic pleasure she couldn’t see the person standing over her.  
“What the fuck do you girls think you’re doing?” The actor accosted the lovers and continuing to yell about the horror of what they were doing in the back room. The idea that they were caught made Morgan’s cock even harder and made her thrusts even stronger, beating Abby’s tight pussy well beyond submission.   
“What are you going to do about it dude, stop us?” Morgan yelled back at the actor through thrusts into Abby’s wetness. Abby screamed at the top of her lungs as she came again. The actor was stunned at the scene and took a step back.  
“Alright, just don’t make a mess.” He ran back through the door.  
“I’m gonna cum, are you ready?” Morgan said to Abby trying to keep up the pace of their love making.  
“YES YES FILL ME UP!” Abby screamed through the tears running down her face and ruining her makeup. Morgan couldn’t tell if they were tears of joy or of pain, but it didn’t matter.   
Morgan let out a scream and she came, filling Abby’s pussy with her cum. The force was so great her cock was forced from her girlfriend’s pussy and a shot of cum splattered on the wall in front of her. She sat still erect and dripping cum on the floor in total ecstasy.   
The lovers had finally calmed down enough to clean up and get going with the haunted house. Morgan zipping her suit up and tucking her cock back in and Abby adjusting her one piece leotard to hide the hole in her suit.  
The pair finished the haunted house and in the car on the way home they remarked on how hot it was that someone was watching them have sex.


	6. Aftercare and Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the girls find a shared love of being watched.

“Ugh my pussy fucking hurts.” Abby groaned laying awake in the dim November morning sun. “You really gave it all you had yesterday.”  
“Yeah, I did. I’m sorry honey, want me to make you feel better?”   
“Please.”   
Morgan lightly kissed Abby’s sore pussy lips. She massaged her girlfriend’s wetness slowly and softly, taking breaks to lick her fingers clean of Abby’s juices.  
“You taste so good. I love you so much, you make me the happiest person in the world.” Morgan said to her smiling as she lay eyes closed next to Abby’s face, stroking her pussy.   
“That was crazy though, the guy just stood there and watched us. You were so fucking hard talking to him while fucking me I loved it.” Abby confessed.  
“Yeah it was pretty insane. I guess I really like being watched when we have sex.”  
“Yknow what, I think I have an idea for what we should do today. I’m going to get some stuff.” Abby jumped out of bed, tits and ass jiggling, and pulled on a loose fitting top and jeans. She left the room and Morgan heard the door to their apartment slam.   
“Could’ve at least blown me first. Oh well, guess I have to do it myself.” Morgan sighed and pulled her semi-hard dick out. She flung her legs over her head and began the task of sucking her cock. In fact, she hadn’t tasted her cum since they started eating pineapple and other fruits regularly. When she came in her mouth she noticed her cum tasted better than it ever did.   
Abby came home after an hour and a half to Morgan naked on the couch stroking her cock and watching TV. She threw her keys in the bowl and rushed to their sex dungeon, which used to be Morgan’s room. Abby yelled across the apartment to her.  
“Don’t tire yourself out before you see what I’m doing here.”  
“I won’t.” Morgan stroked her cock slower, letting her boner go down.  
After a while Abby emerged from their sex dungeon and motioned for Morgan to enter. Her soft cock knocked against her thighs as she entered the room to discover their laptop set up on a table across from their bed with a webcam on top and a wireless keyboard.   
“What’s all this?” Morgan wondered as Abby began to strip down.   
“Remember you said you like being watched right? What if anyone could watch us fuck whenever they want?”  
“You want us to be cam girls? That’s so fucking hot! I love it!” Morgan jumped with glee at the prospect.   
“We’re live now, so let’s sit on the bed and get this show on the road.”  
Morgan tucked her cock down so that just the hint of hair above her cock was visible, she didn’t want to give it away so soon. After a few people entered the room and started watching she and Abby kissed and Morgan slowly opened her legs. Her hard cock sprung from under her and Abby began sucking it.   
Morgan saw the view numbers begin to climb and the tips started rolling in. 100, 200, 300, even more came to watch the girls fuck. Morgan’s cock got rock hard and Abby’s mouth was feeling every inch of it. She pushed Abby’s head down so her cock almost touched the back of her throat, she could see in the camera that Abby’s throat was bulging slightly from the massive cock shoved into her. Abby flailed as she choked on Morgan’s massive cock, spit leaking out of her mouth and wetting Morgan’s balls and then the bedsheets. She was finally able to get her mouth off her girlfriend’s cock long enough to breathe. She spat more on Morgan’s rock hard 9 inches. Morgan grabbed Abby’s ass and put a finger in her pussy causing her to jump.  
“Think you can take it?”  
“Give me all you got Morgan.” Abby got on her hands and knees on the bed and shook her ass, beckoning Morgan to put her saliva soaked cock into her pussy. Morgan took it one step further. Abby’s ass was in front of her, she could see her tiny hole calling to her. Morgan filled her mouth with spit and spat all over Abby’s hole and started tonguing it. Abby yelled out shocked that Morgan would even go there. After a few seconds of licking and tonguing Morgan rubbed her head on the entrance and slowly started to stick it in.   
“OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD WHAT THE FUCK MORGAN THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD OHMYGOD!” Abby screamed getting her spit on the laptop and on the bed in front of them. Her head hit the mattress as Morgan slowly started to thrust in and out of her forbidden hole. Morgan was having the time of her life, feeling her girlfriend at her mercy in the presence of over 400 people watching them live on cam made her cock so hard she could barely feel anything else on her body. She thrusted in and out of Abby’s ass covering it in spit from both their mouths and making Abby scream into the bed. Abby turned over so Morgan could see her pussy and tits as she fucked in and out. Abby’s head hung off the bed with her hair cascading to the floor as she screamed at the laptop in abject pleasure seeing their display on the screen.   
“I’M GONNA FUCKING CUM!” Morgan yelled as she pulled out of her girlfriend’s ass and squirted her cum all over Abby’s waiting body, soaking her in cum. Morgan leaned too far back and fell off the bed and landed on her back. The pair started laughing hysterically as Abby got up and rubbed her ass hoping she didn’t do any damage. “God that was fucking awesome! I want to do that every fucking day.”  
Abby turned off the stream and they cleaned up in the bathroom before going to their living room. Morgan put on some bread to toast and some bacon for BLTs as a good lunch.   
“I think it’s safe to say we had fun.” Abby observed. “Maybe that’d be a fun thing for us to do together, spice up our lives.”   
“Yeah that was awesome! Don’t people make money from being cam girls?”   
“They do, but it’s hard unless you’re really popular. The other thing is it basically ruins any other careers we might want.”  
“If we’re good at it then isn’t that not a problem?”  
“We did get quite a few views for our first show” Abby said as Morgan brough their toasty sandwiches from the kitchen. “Maybe there’s other models like us.” Abby did some searching on PornHub and found a channel that seemed to be almost their exact situation.  
“Is that us?” Morgan asked as the two girls on screen started fucking, one of them with a cock and one of them with a pussy.  
“No that’s apparently Vica and Mila. I guess they do cam shows? Very similar to us. Maybe there is a way to make money doing this.” Abby leaned back and spread her legs a little to relax. Morgan reached over her and grabbed at her pussy, not wishing it to feel neglected since her butt got all the fun this time.   
“I know you wanna play baby but we really should talk about this.”  
“What’s there to talk about? We get to have all the sex we want, people get to watch us, we get paid? You can quit your job at Wal-Mart.”  
“True but at the same time we might not be able to get jobs outside of porn.”   
“Why’s that matter? If we make enough money from that. Come on I’ve never had the confidence to do this but I’ve always wanted to and now with how many people were watching it’s a great opportunity. We can sell clips and stuff.” Abby thought for a moment.  
“Ok. We’ll try it. I won’t quit my job though, just in case it doesn’t work out.”  
“YAY! I’m gonna go look at a bunch of cam girls and get ideas!” Morgan jumped up eagerly and ran across the house to her laptop.


	7. Abby's Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't finish this one so enjoy.

Abby worked at a Wal-Mart down the street from their apartment, it was an easy job to help cover their bills, but now that camming has really picked up to the point where they might be able to get married and buy a house Abby had decided today was going to be her last day.  
Morgan had a plan to make Abby’s last day a memorable one. She bought a good handheld camera that was portable and had a good battery life, and now it was in her purse as she entered the Wal-Mart. She found Abby quickly and greeted her with a hug and a kiss.  
“What are you doing here? I don’t get off for another 3 hours.” Abby said pleasantly surprised at her girlfriend’s sudden appearance.  
“You’re wrong there, you’re gonna get off right now baby.”  
Morgan said slyly pulling the camera out and turning it on to record. She held it off to the side and kissed Abby again so the camera could see both of them. She ran her hand down Abby’s chest and put her hand under her shirt, sneaking up to unclip her bra.   
“What are you doing? What the hell!?”  
“Doing a video to sell to our fans, duh. Can’t just keep selling the same anal sextape.”  
“But do we have to do this at work? I’m off in 3 hours can’t we just do it then?”  
“Nah, that’s no fun, the uniform is hot. Plus you’ve got such a nice little skirt.” Morgan pulled Abby’s tits out from her shirt and started licking them and sucking on her nipples. They moved into the clothes section and started on all the tables full of stacks of shirts.  
“You’re not going to stop are you? Okay fine just make it quick.”  
Morgan tried to say yes through her girlfriend’s ample tits but it came out muffled. She pulled Abby’s skirt up and her panties down to give her neglected pussy some love. She held the camera in her other hand pointing it down and grabbed at her pussy putting 3 fingers in. She moved with her hand schlicking off her girlfriend eagerly. Abby pulled the button on Morgan’s jeans out and unzipped them down so her cock could be free.   
It swung out with an almost audible whoosh and Abby started sucking the head with great enthusiasm. Morgan pulled her hair, her fingers still wet from Abby’s pussy, her other hand trying desperately to keep hold of the camera and train it on Abby’s dick filled face.  
Morgan’s low cut top was pulled down letting her tits bounce as she thrusted into Abby’s mouth. The girls moaned loudly as Abby deepthroated Morgan’s cock a few times before pulling off of it and leaning back exposing her pussy to the camera, which she promptly grabbed out of Morgan’s hand.  
She guided Morgan’s cock into her pussy, switching the camera between Morgan’s face laughing in ecstasy and her cock now thrusting in and out of her pussy. The camera shook with almost every thrust as Morgan got harder and harder as people passed through her vision not taking notice of the display in the middle of Wal Mart.   
Abby grabbed at Morgan’s tits. They bounced braless hitting her face and at the camera bumping it occasionally. Her cock was hard as ever thrusting into Abby’s pussy giving her all she had. It was clear that her wetness was leaking on to the shirts under them. She and Morgan rolled over and fell on the floor, they stood up and found a checkout station where they started fucking again behind the counter.  
Morgan pulled herself up to a chair sat behind the counter and Abby sunk onto her cock and started bouncing. Morgan was almost invisible under Abby in the back of the chair but the camera could see her, set behind the register out of view of anyone watching.   
Abby put her shirt back over her tits as a woman came into the section they were enjoying themselves in. The woman looked disinterested and then approached Abby, whose face was becoming red from arousal in the head of their love making. She had to stop bouncing on Morgan’s cock to not look suspicious.  
“I was wondering where I could try this on?” She asked  
“The fitting room is right across the way from where we are now,” Abby replied pointing across the room. The woman turned and left as Abby continued her motion.  
“That was really fucking hot just then, she didn’t even realize I was here,” Morgan exclaimed.  
“Don’t make her notice, she might be back,” Abby commanded.


End file.
